


Великосветский променад

by RagniAlkari



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2019, Modern AU, Some Humor, fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagniAlkari/pseuds/RagniAlkari
Summary: По парку они чинно шляются уже битые полчаса, и конца-края этой унылой каторге не предвидится.
Relationships: An Lili/Soo-Won
Kudos: 5





	Великосветский променад

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в попытке исполнить заявку с Инсайда «Модерн!AU Суон/Лили с юмором и романтикой» - насколько уж получилось.  
>   
> Бета: [Rina_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_Prince)

— Госпожа Лили, не хотели бы вы посетить оперу или балет? Я слышал, новая постановка “Истоков Коуки” получила прекрасные отзывы критиков.

Лили смотрит на произносящего правильные слова господина Суона — сына некоего делового партнёра отца — и отчаянно хочет влепить ему в правильную улыбку какой-нибудь жутко неправильный красно-бурый кирпич. Да только взять его неоткуда — в этом правильном до зубовного скрежета парке их загородного имения всё отвратительно, до невозможности правильно, и кирпичи под ногами упрямо не попадаются.

— К сожалению, — тяжко вздыхает Лили, — я совершенно не понимаю ни оперу, ни балет. Отец старался привить мне хороший вкус, но у него это так и не получилось.

— Прискорбно, но не смертельно, — ничуть не смущается Суон, всё так же вежливо и крайне мило улыбаясь. Лили хочется взвыть, но деваться ей некуда — отец взял с неё слово, что весь этот день она честно посвятит господину Суону, чёрт бы взял его с потрохами и этой мерзкой улыбочкой.

— Пойдёмте дальше, — страдальчески кивает она вглубь аллеи.

Суон послушно шагает, куда показано, и тихий ад продолжается.

По парку они чинно шляются уже битые полчаса, и конца-края этой унылой каторге не предвидится. Суон ведёт себя тихо и мирно, как настоящий пай-мальчик, порой с видом искреннего имбецила таращится на цветы и кусты, выдаёт им умеренно восхищённые порции дифирамбов и медленно тащится дальше. У Лили уже едет крыша от всей этой галиматьи, и особенно бесит тот факт, что в отличие от неё Суона данное идиотское времяпрепровождение абсолютно не напрягает. Блаженный он, что ли? Ну честное слово, нельзя быть настолько воспитанным в его возрасте!

— Госпожа Лили, мне, право, неловко, — господин сын партнёра отца неожиданно отрывается от созерцания пышной клумбы фиалок и принимает дипломатический вид. — Сад чудесен и доставляет мне настоящее удовольствие, но я понимаю, что вам он давно знаком и, вероятно, навевает скуку. Быть может, вы скажете мне, куда в действительности вам хотелось бы пойти? Я уверен, даже если это выбивается из обыденных развлечений светского общества, мы можем…

— На зомби-квест, — мрачно фыркает Лили и счастливо ждёт, что сейчас-то ей наконец-то дадут от ворот поворот, и она сможет честно отделаться от идиота, не нарушая данного слова. В конце концов, ну не может же она силой таскать его за собой?

Суон однако не падает в обморок от её заявления и только задумчиво округляет рот:

— О… это несколько….

— Тупо? — с надеждой подсказывает ему Лили.

Но Суон вместо праведного возмущения вновь одаривает её образцовой улыбкой.

— …несколько неожиданно. Я совершенно не против составить вам в этом компанию, но не будет ли ваш отец этим фактом… обескуражен?

— Обескуражен! — у Лили от этой формулировки в терпении что-то ломается, и она искренне, катастрофически неприлично хохочет. — Обескуражен! Да он с самого моего рождения в одном сплошном непрекращающемся ахере, и ничего, как-то держится до сих пор. Даже всё ещё пытается свести меня с каким-нибудь приличным парнем вроде вас — не сдаётся, хоть тресни!

Наверное, это уже перебор, но после долгого воздержания от человеческой речи Лили просто не может остановиться. Её несёт, как сошедший с рельс поезд с крутого холма.

— В общем, вот вам суровая правда: ни оперы, ни балеты, ни проклятущие розочки, астрочки и хризантемы мне неинтересны. И вы мне неинтересны. И я вам, уверена, тоже, особенно после таких откровений. И если вы, как и я, обещали кому-то таскаться со мной целый день, давайте сделаем вид, что мы оба исполнили страшные клятвы, и будем свободны от этой дурацкой затеи и от друг друга. Что скажете?

Вот теперь Суон молчит очень долго, и Лили в душе уже празднует окончательную победу, когда он всё-таки разрождается. И повергает её в полный ступор. Потому что вопреки здравому смыслу он говорит, улыбаясь:

— Скажу, что вообще-то я никогда не был на зомби-квесте. И если уж мы перешли с вами на откровенные речи, мне до смерти опостылел ваш сад. Хотя я не чужд флористике. Вам отлично подошли бы гладиолусы, и именно их я, пожалуй, вам подарю на обратном пути, чтобы соблюсти все приличия. А сейчас не подскажете, куда именно позвонить, чтобы сделать заказ билетов или что там положено для участия в игрищах с зомби?

Он всё это выдаёт всё на той же улыбке, и Лили пришибленно замирает, к стыду своему осознав, что её только что обыграли по всем фронтам. Даже грубость его не берёт, ну что ты сделаешь!

— Ладно, — буркает она, глядя на господина непрошибаемого исподлобья. — Сдаюсь, этот раунд за вами. Но если вы будете путаться у меня под ногами на квесте… — многозначительно округляет она глаза.

— Вы скормите меня зомби? — предполагает Суон как-то даже, наверное, радостно. И Лили впервые думает, что он не так уж и безнадёжен.

— Возможно, — кивает она. — Или, может, схожу с вами в оперу и буду всё представление комментировать в своей прекрасной манере.

Суон в ответ улыбается. И Лили чудится в его улыбке какое-то нездоровое предвкушение.

— Не сомневаюсь, что я узнаю об опере много нового, — тихо хмыкает он. — Ну а сейчас зомби ждут нас?

Лили встряхивает головой, отметая желание сказануть что-нибудь нецензурное, и решительно соглашается:

— Ждут!


End file.
